Wisdom, Power, and Hope: A Pearl Nuzlocke
by NightFrostBreeze
Summary: Just a standard Nuzlocke story, or is it? It seems like this age old challenge has a bit more at stake this time around, as the legends themselves are betting on the outcome. But for the unlucky, "chosen" trainer, simply getting her team to the credits is the only clear mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Author's note, I started this story/Nuzlocke a while ago (before ORAS came out) with the intention of turning it into a comic. As such, I actually wrote most of this while playing, and it may seem a bit... bare in places. I did try to patch it up, however, so please enjoy!**

Prologue: A large, black and white Absol stood at the top of the prestigious Mt. Corrnet, the center of the Sinnoh region. The creature held the Azure Flute, (which she got from who knows where), and played a soft melody onto the instrument. She walked forward, not pausing as she placed her clawed feet into the empty air. Glassy, almost crystal-like stairs appeared in front of her; and she climbed ever upward. Reaching the top, she noted that there were more steps since her last climb. The dark type then faced the being of creation, the alpha Pokemon, ruler of the heavens and all below it.

"You've gotten older." the Absol said, grinning.

"What's it to you?" Arceus growled, still retaining a regal posture, "And why have you returned to my lands?"

The Absol continued to smile slyly, "Another prophecy, of epic proportions. But I think you'll like this one."

"Fine, let's hear it. But make it quick!" the Alpha sighed.

"You see, it has to do with..." The Absol whispered a name into Arceus's ear. "Right in time for your transformation, and the Age of Space.

Arceus, now intrigued:"What did you have in mind?"

End of prologue.

Night, (who, for all intents and purposes, is your standard "Dawn" looking character), watched her TV with amusement. A red Gyarados huh? Didn't they mean a _shiny_ Gyarados? Whose name was RedScale? The soon-to-be-trainer decided to play some Okami instead, but quickly realized the Wii system by the TV was only for display.

"For the love of... Arceus, would it have killed them to- GAA!"

Out of nowhere, and certainly not in the script, a massive headache washed over Night. She managed to stumble and trip onto her bed, and fell into an uneasy half sleep. At some point she started dreaming. Rapid fire images of flowers and forests and mountains. And some boys who looked familiar. And last of all, she saw, (and heard), Palkia.

"The Alpha sends a message." The legendary said, stoically, "This story will not play out as before, instead, Pokemon mismanaged shall be taken. And you only have the power to catch the first of an area, the ones given by destiny."

"Wh-what?" Understanding hit Night like a charging Tauros, "So this is... A Nuzlocke?"

"Arceus shall watch over you, to give and to take away. Let you use its gifts to face me, or white out of this place, never to return."

Night awoke from the dream, feeling oddly confidant. All she had to do was raise a team, same as always, and simply not let any of her Pokemon get knocked out. From there just go to the top of Mt. Cornett and defeat the Pokemon League. All before that big trip to Hoenn.

Still in thought, the raven haired girl drifted downstairs. Her "mom" informed her that Clint was searching for her. It was time to go to the lake. End of chapter 1

 **By the way, I wasn't trying to be Mary Sue when I named my character Night, I took a poll among my friends and they said that that name would make the most sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I actually started working on this the day after uploading the previous chapter, but forgot to save... Anyway enough with excuses and onto the chapter! Also I'm going to refer to Night as "the player" sometimes, to help avoid this whole Mary Sue thing.  
**

The yellow haired neighbor boy, Clint, ran headfirst into the player just as she was exiting her home.

"Night!" He said, not even a little breathless, "Did you hear the news?!"

"Um, that there's a 50% chance of rain tomorrow?" Answered Night, dazed but not enough to stop her sarcasm.

"No, about the red Gyarados, silly! I'm going to Lake Verity to find one myself!"

"And do what, snap a photo? We're not trainers yet!" Unfortunately, Clint had already rushed back into his house and didn't hear Night's input, not that he would have cared. The girl waited impatiently outside his house for him, but eventually cast aside politeness and entered his dwelling. She ignored Clint's long suffering mother (half asleep and drinking coffee), and went straight upstairs to his room (over sized, like her own). However, she had barely taken the last step up the bland staircase when the over excitable boy burst past her, saying something about a one million poke fine if she was late before he exited the house entirely. Night grumbled under her breath, but all she could do was follow.

At the lakefront, there was the professor and a boy in a red hat; who, along with Clint, Night had seen in her "dream". They quickly conclude that there isn't anything at the lake, (but forget to check the obvious cave in the middle).

"Look, I think they forgot something!" Clint said as he points to a briefcase almost as big as himself.

"How could they possibly forget something that large!" Night said, baffled.

"Who knows, let's return it to him. He might even give us a free Pokemon out of gratitude!"

The player agreed, and the pair ventured into the dangerous, waist-deep grass. Suddenly, leaping from the shadows, two just as terrifying tiny bird Pokemon attacked, and the awesome battle music started to play.

"Oh no! It looks like we might have to open that-" Clint had begun say, but was cut off, as Night was already rummaging through the abandoned briefcase. "Are you even listening to-"

"Found it!" Night exclaimed as she held up Chimchar's Pokeball. The fire type was the only Sinnoh starter the trainer had yet to use, and was the whole reason she came to this world, really. She released the chimp, and a battle of epic proportions pursued; Night instructed the young Pokemon to use Leer to balance out the Starly's fierce Growl, and otherwise let him go at it with Scratch.

"Your Chimchar was awesome! But not as tough as my Piplup." Clint said after the short battle they probably didn't even need Pokemon for.

 _So he choose water, typical. At least fighting beats steel_ , Night told herself sagely.

Lucas, the red hatted boy, came just after they fought off the Starly, and reclaimed the over sized briefcase. "And you better not have taken anything from it!" He said as he left. Night and Clint glanced at each other, suppressing a giggle.

Since Night still had the Chimchar, she decided to let him out to learn more about him, even if it wasn't quite hers yet. He immediately scratched his pseudo trainer, then ran up a tree. So, naughty nature, obviously.

He ate some berries while he was up there, and when he saw the player wasn't going to be moving, he snickered, "So you're my trainer now. At least you seem to know what you're doing."

 _He can talk?! Part of the curse, I guess._ Night thought to herself.

She knew that she would have to explain this to her starter eventually, but they weren't in any immediate danger, so she decided that it could wait.

"My name is Night. And you're technically not mine yet, I just needed to fight off a Starly"

Chimchar gave her a look, "It was level two."

"Meh, poke logic... So will you come back to the lab with me?" Night asked

"No way!" Said Chimchar, getting hot(er) in the face "I'm tired of me and my friends being constantly studied on!"

"It's okay, I'll get to keep you after a bit of explaining"

"How do you know?!"

Night smiled, "Spoilers."


End file.
